Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the boating industry, and more particularly to support arrangements for bilge pumps and accessory float switches used to operate such bilge pumps.
2. Description of Related Art
Most recreational and smaller commercial boats and vessels have one or more bilge pumps utilized to evacuate excess water accumulating in the bilge. Such bilge pumps are placed directly into the bottom of the bilge and are typically operated by a float switch which responds to rising bilge water to cause the bilge pump to be operably connected to a power source to effect bilge water evacuation.
The mounting of both the bilge pump and the float switch necessarily in sufficiently close proximity to the inner hull surface defining the lower bilge area into which water accumulates is somewhat problematic. One common way of securing the bilge pump and the float switch is by mechanical fastening means attached into the inner hull surface which may cause even the toughest of sailors and boaters to shudder with concern over the long-term effects of fastener penetration of the hull. Additionally, the obnoxious content of bilge water can have a detrimental effect on the best of fasteners to cause accelerated corrosion and rust thereof.
A marine bilge pump mount is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,030 invented by Marra which teaches a marine bilge pump mount, an upper section thereof being attachable to suitable elevated bilge structure within a boat which supports a center section which is pivotally connected to the upper section and a lower support pad atop which a bilge pump and float switch may be mounted. Although the center section is adjustable in height to properly position the elevation of the bilge pump and float switch for proper evacuation of bilge water, the versatility of this arrangement is somewhat limited.
Brown has invented a bilge pump bracket as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,363 which also teaches a device connectable to an upright support panel in a bilge. This arrangement is formed as a unit and is very limited in its installation versatility and accommodation to a wide variety of bilge structural components associated therewith.
In U.S. Pat. No. D439,136, Rogers discloses the ornamental aspects of another unique bilge mounting bracket which apparently is utilized for releasable engagement with the body of the bilge pump itself.
The present invention teaches a universal system for mounting and easy servicing of a marine bilge pump and associated float activation switch in close proximity to the bottom of the bilge or bilge area where bilge water accumulates within the hull of a boat.
The device includes a support plate and elongated upright support member, the base plate adapted in size to supportively receive a bilge pump, its associated attaching lower molded bracket and a float switch used to activate the bilge pump itself responsive to bilge water accumulation levels. A bilge surface engaging member of adjustable overall length, in combination with various extension and T-connection members facilitate receiving support within the bilge from either a generally horizontal support structure spaced above the bilge or spaced apart hull stringers which present spaced upright support surfaces against which the bilge surface engaging members are adjustably tightened to effect support securement of the upright support member and base plate itself atop which the bilge pump and float switch are mounted. No special tools, fasteners or adhesives are required to effect installation.
This invention is directed to a universal marine bilge pump mounting system releasably securable either between spaced parallel stringers or between an inner surface of the hull and a higher support surface spaced above the bilge. A base plate is adapted in size to supportively receive the bilge pump and float switch. An upright support member is connected to, and upwardly extends from, the base plate. A bilge surface engaging member of adjustable overall length includes a contact member connected at a distal end thereof. A proximal end of the bilge surface engaging member is releasably connectable in a first use mode to the upright support member. Two bilge surface engaging members are releasably connectable in a second use mode to, and extending in either direction from, the upper end of the upright support members whereby the base plate is supportable above or against the hull inner surface.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a universal marine bilge pump mounting system which facilitates the supportive attachment and easy servicing of a bilge pump-and associated float switch activating means in proper position in close proximity to the lower hull interior surface and bilge water which accumulates therewithin.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a universal system for mounting a bilge pump by utilizing either existing spaced apart stringers associated with the hull construction or overhead support surfaces or beam structure within the bilge as desired.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.